1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat including a seat frame serving as a seat framework, and a holding member that is attached to the seat frame and is able to hold a held member.
2. Description of Related Art
As this kind type of a vehicle seat, a vehicle seat including a seat frame serving as a seat framework, a bracket corresponding to a holding member, and a wire harness corresponding to a held member is well known (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-59958 (JP 2000-59958 A)). The wire harness is a cord member disposed inside a seat, and a connector is attached to an intermediate portion of the wire harness. The connector is a substantially cube housing, and a pair of guide pieces bent in a substantially L-shape is formed on both sides of a bottom part of the connector. Further, the bracket is a flat plate-shaped resin molded product that can be folded in half, and includes a stem and guide rails. The stem is an anchor-shaped part projecting from one side of the bracket, and is inserted into a mounting hole in a seat frame top surface so as to engage with a peripheral edge around the mounting hole. Further, the guide rails are parts that can lock the guide pieces of the connector, and is disposed on the other side of the bracket in a state where the bracket is folded in half. In the technique as known in the art, the bracket is folded in half, and then, the stem disposed on one surface thereof is inserted into the mounting hole in the seat frame top surface so as to engage therewith. Subsequently, the guide pieces of the connector are locked by the guide rails. Thus, the wire harness can be held by the bracket disposed on the seat frame top surface.
In the technique as known in the art, the stem that is inserted into the mounting hole to be engaged with the peripheral edge around the mounting hole is made of resin. Therefore, a mounting strength of the bracket is slightly insufficient. In the above configuration, for example, when the wire harness is pulled, the bracket may swing, which may cause the stem to fall of from the mounting hole. In particular, as the bracket becomes heavier due to holding of a plurality of held members such as the wire harness, the possibility that the bracket swings largely and the stem falls off from the mounting hole increases.